Just happy
by Malinara
Summary: Inara and Mal have a daughter...a memory comes to Mal's mind


Inara was sitting on a rocking chair singing a lullaby while holding a bundle which was her daughter, her stomach was still round and she was still sore from giving birth but as she looked down at her baby, she couldn't help but decide it was worth it. Naomi Inara Claire Reynolds was born on Bellerophon, after her father finished a job there; she took her second names from her mother and her father's mother. If the crew had anything in common, it was that they all adored this baby girl who's just recently made her way into the 'verse. It wasn't a complicated and painful birth since Simon gave her that shot for the pain when she was having contractions but Inara was still tired because she hadn't slept much between her excitement and nursing the baby. Naomi had dark hair which was starting to take a lighter color and blue eyes which were turning greener by each passing day, she was their angel.

Mal cleaning his pistol in the galley which was deserted since the crew retired to their bunks after dinner and Inara went with Naomi to their shuttle. Naomi. He couldn't help his smile as he thought of that little creature that turned his world upside down again after her mother and made him so thrilled when she was born. His girls were the ones who filled his heart now, though he couldn't help but worry a bit about his wife. Inara woke up with every noise the baby made and wasn't getting much sleep and just because the doc had said it was normal, it didn't mean he liked it – but then again, he didn't like much of the things the doc said but he respected and was grateful to him and considered him like one of his. He didn't know what woulda have happened without him on the birth of his daughter to mention one. He still was worried about his wife.

10 months ago--

As she did every morning, Inara Reynolds stretched dreamily in her and her husband's bed, safe and comfortable in his arms.

"Hey beautiful." he grinned as he leaned down and kissed her, aiya, she was delicious in the morning.

"Good morning handsome!" she radiantly smiled up at him, remembering the all the passionate but gentle lovemaking last night. She didn't know he could be so caring, sometimes he asked her if she was hurting or if he wasn't crashing her with his body on hers. He loved her so much!

"It's a bit early and the crew couldn't possibly be up at this hour, why don't we go have breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm hungry." she yawned.

"'Hungry' you said?" he asked with that spark of mischief in his eyes.

She smacked his arm playfully "Not that kind of hungry, you naughty person."

"Me? Naughty?" he asked in a mock shock, giving her that I-ain't-done-nothin' look along with that puppy one he knew she couldn't resist. He knew her so well, he knew when she's playful, when she's angry or sad, when she just wanted to cuddle or be reassured from something which was bothering her, when she wanted to make love or just wanted to be held – and yet, he always learned something new from this woman.

She gave him a lingering kiss "Yes, you. Now let's go and make breakfast."

Mal watched her hoist herself on the counter while he put the protein in the microwave oven. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her.

"You're gorgeous, ya know?" he said, his lips tickling her ear as his cheek was pressed against hers.

"Yes, absolutely stunning." she said sarcastically "It's 5 am, I'm wearing your shirt without any make-up and it's not that I slept a lot tonight – but I don't mind that" she grinned "Anyway, I must look a mess!"

Mal chuckled and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the counter and into his arms. He spun Inara around in a little circle, making her giggle like a 4-year-old in a Luna park before setting her on her feet with a kiss.

"Not true. An' it don't matter what you're in you're still my beautiful, precious wife."

"Why my charming captain, you sure know how to sweet-talk." She snuggled in his chest.

"Well, with my charming personality an' all." he grinned wryly, releasing her, reluctant as always to let her leave his arms – but it was true, sweet-talk and cherishing her were his top two hobbies now.

The microwave made a 'Ding' sound and breakfast was ready, but as soon as Inara saw the food, ran to the bathroom. A startled Mal went after her and found her retching; he knelt beside her and pushed her hair away gently as he rubbed her back soothingly. This was the second time it happened, the previous day Inara had also thrown up a couple of times. She said it was just a tummy bug but when she saw Mal worrying and that he wouldn't give up, they dismissed the argument with her promising to go to Simon that day.

"Ai ya 'Nara, you were supposed ta go to Simon." He chided as he patted her face with a wet cloth.

"I went." she glared.

"What did he give you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothin'? What d' ya mean 'nothin'?"

"Wo de ma! He can't give me medicine, Mal 'cause I'm pregnant!" she was yelling now and her eyes flashed with anger.

There a long moment of silence before Mal went out leaving her to sob her heart out on their bed

A few hours later, Mal headed to the engine room, he wanted to see if Kaylee needed anything before they hit the dirt. That's when he heard talking.

"He's so angry with me and he's right. I should have been much more careful."

"Awww 'Nara, don't ya even think that. He's just a bit confused with what being stupid around you an' all…"

They laughed at that and Mal chuckled in the shadows. The statement was true.

Inara came face-to-face with Mal as she directed herself to the shuttle.

"What do you want?" she tried to be cold but failed miserably, she learned long time ago; she could not resist this man.

"I'm sorry 'Nara. I didn't mean ta leave – it's just that you surprised me is all. I love you and I love our baby too." With that, he kissed her passionately making her melt in his tight embrace.

"So you're not leaving me?" she asked.

Mal rested his forehead on hers "Baby, I swear I ain't gonna leave you cause' you're my home now and this little one's gonna have all the love possible."

Present time--

Mal entered the shuttle and saw that his girls were sleeping on the big soft bed; the sight was so perfect… Without waking her, he lifted Naomi and placed her gently in the crib then kicked off his boots and spooned behind his wife. She had told him that when she was a companion and saw mothers with their babies, she envied them because she wouldn't experience that joy but now that her wish came true, she wouldn't trade what she had for all the things she used to have.

They weren't fancy but sure as hell weren't poor – they were just happy.


End file.
